La sincérité est une ouverture de coeur
by Linouille77
Summary: La guerre a fait des ravages dans le monde sorciers. Beaucoup d'élèves ont perdu la vie mais Poudlard ouvre quand même ses portes. Ombre au tableau : Où est Hermione Granger ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas présente au cotés de ses deux meilleurs amis ?
1. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour. J'ai décidé d'écrire une nouvelle histoire sur mon couple préféré : Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue. Je voulais écrire un one shot mais je pense plutôt que ce sera une courte fanfiction avec peu de chapitres. Quatre peut-être. Je n'en sais encore rien. **_

**Quelques précisions nécessaires :  
>-L'histoire se passe juste après la guerre. Elle se déroule essentiellement à Poudlard.<br>-Dumbledor**** n'est pas mort.**** Il est toujours directeur de Poudlard.  
>-Le magnifique Severus Rogue est également en vie et toujours professeur de potion.<strong>

**Information moins nécessaire :**  
><strong>Le titre est un "extrait" d'une citation de François de Larochefoucauld. La citation en entier est : "La sincérité est une ouverture de coeur. On la trouve en fort peu de gens, et celle que l'on voit d'ordinaire n'est qu'une fine dissimulation pour attirer la confiance des autres."<strong>

**Dislaimers :** Cette fiction m'appartient mais les personnes sont évidement ceux de J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>Severus se réveilla, une horrible douleur présente dans le bras gauche. Il ouvrit les yeux rapidement avant de réaliser que la guerre était finie et que ce n'était pas Voldemort qui l'appelait auprès de lui. Il soupira. Levant délicatement la tête de la femme qui, en s'appuyant dessus, avait fait naître la douleur ressenti dans le bras par le maître de potion. Il se leva s'éloignant d'elle. Immédiatement il se senti seul, désemparé sans cette femme collée à lui. Mais comment en était-il arrivé à ce point, au point de se sentir mal loin de la jeune femme qu'il avait toujours haïe ?<p>

* * *

><p>Tout a commencé au lendemain de la plus grande guerre jamais connu dans le monde magique, celle pendant laquelle le plus grand mage maléfique avait péri. Poudlard venait de rouvrir ses portes. Severus s'était senti plus nostalgique qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Après de longues années d'espionnage, il allait enfin vivre une année relativement calme. Le château avait été reconstruit et aménagé dans le but de pouvoir recevoir le grand nombre de première années que le directeur avait accepté afin que son école soit à nouveau remplit. Severus trouvait cela ridicule mais il comprenait néanmoins le vieil homme.<p>

Les Serpentard étaient pratiquement tous au complet. Ils avaient injustement survécu à la guerre et se tenaient la tête haute se ventant d'exploits que d'autres avaient accomplis parfois même au péril de leur vie à la manière du regretté professeur Lockhart. Les Poufssoufles et les Serdaigles quant à eux étaient tous dans un état différent. Certain d'autre eux avaient hâte de reprendre les cours dans le but de ne plus penser aux pertes subis dans leur maison et d'autres n'y était retournés que par obligation sans doute venant de leurs parents. Les Gryffondor, en revanche, étaient tous habités par un sentiment de tristesse qui semblait les étouffer. Severus n'eut pas à se demander le pourquoi du comment. Immédiatement il avait remarqué l'absence de la meilleure élève de Poudlard : Hermione Granger.

La miss je-sais-tout était absente. Au lieu de se réjouir de cette absence, Severus eut un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas entendu parler de la mort de la Lionne. Au contraire la gazette des sorciers ne cessait de conter les exploits du trio d'or. Alors pourquoi était-elle absente ? L'espace d'un instant il envisagea de demander lui–même à Harry et Ron mais de quel droit pouvait-il le faire ? A tous les coups ils l'auraient accusé d'être heureux de ne plus la voir alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il décida de plutôt de se renseigner plus ou moins subtilement à sa voisine de table.

-Minerva ? Commença t-il, Savez tout pourquoi Miss Granger n'est pas à table ?  
>-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-elle entre deux bouchées, d'après ce que je sais elle aurait dû être présente.<p>

Severus coupa court à la conversation poliment et se leva de table afin de rejoindre ses appartements privés. Il enleva sa cape qu'il balança à travers la pièce avant de retirer ses chaussures et de s'avancer vers le salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé et se mit à réfléchir avant de voir qu'une note l'attendait sur la table basse. Pomfresh avait chargé un elfe de maison de l'y poser. Elle demandait à ce qu'il préparer une potion qu'une de ses élèves devaient prendre chaque jours. C'était une potion qu'il ne connaissait étonnement pas. Elle semblait assez simple à réaliser. La note ne précisant aucune date butoir, il se mit immédiatement à la tâche.

Son laboratoire n'avait subi aucun dommage durant la guerre, ce qui avait particulièrement ravi le maître de potion. Il n'aurait pas supporté perdre son antre de paix. L'école en aurait également souffert puisqu'il contient de nombreuses potions qui, mélangées entre elles, pourraenit produire une explosion qui causerait des dommages jusqu'à Préaulard.

La conception de la potion prit environ une heure trente. N'ayant rien d'intéressant à faire, Severus décida de porter lui-même les potions à l'infirmerie. Il sorti donc des cachots, une dizaine de fiole à la main. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la grande salle il vit avec étonnement que la grande salle était à présent vide. Combien de temps avait-il attendu avant de voir la note ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il dépassa la grande salle et arriva devant l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit la porte et attendit que l'infirmière porte son attention sur lui.

-Severus ? Que puis-je faire pour toi mon grand ? Le questionna t-elle.  
>-Je viens apporter les potions que tu m'as demandé de préparer, répondit-il tentant d'ignorer l'irrésistible envie de répliquer froidement comme il en a le secret suite à cette appellation.<br>-Oh déjà ? Ça tombe bien cette élève ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à demain.  
>-A quoi sert cette potion ? Ne résista t-il pas à l'envie de demander. Je n'en avais encore jamais entendu parler.<br>-C'est une potion qui ne convient qu'à la patiente pour laquelle elle est destinée. Sur tout autre personne elle n'aurait aucun effet.  
>-Pourquoi a-t-elle un effet sur… cette personne alors ?! S'écria t-il malgré lui.<br>-Cette portion est combinée à un puissant sortilège. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te révéler son effet. Il est contraire à mon métier et mon devoir d'infirmière de te parler d'un cas aussi personnel. J'aurais besoin que tous les quinze jours tu me fasses cette potion. Le fera-tu ?  
>-Évidement grommela t-il.<br>-Bien tu peux disposer.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, elle l'interpella.

-Severus ?  
>-Oui ?<br>-Bon retour à Poudlard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce court chapitre ?<br>**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Le chapitre deux est enfin écrit ! Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour le nombre de review que vous m'avez laissé. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel nombre de commentaires en un chapitre. Je suis ravie que le premier chapitre vous ait plus et j'espère que le deuxième vous plaira lui aussi.**

**Je m'excuse envers les personnes à qui je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews mais j'ai eu une semaine et un week-end chargés.  
>Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais j'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois.<strong>

**Les phrases entre guillemets indiquent les pensées des personnages.**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Severus s'était réveillé le cœur lourd d'appréhension. Pour la première il allait dispenser un cour sans devoir passer pour une personne qu'il n'était pas. Il ne savait pas si il devait se comporter différemment des autres années, s'il devait être plus souple ou s'il devait encore tyranniser ses élèves. Pourquoi était-il resté à Poudlard ? Il aurait put aisément trouver un autre métier, son statut de guerre aurait fortement favoriser ses recherches, et pourtant il était revenu. Le château avait toujours était pour lui une source de souffrance dû à ses années difficiles de scolarité mais il constituait également un refuge.<p>

Il se leva ignorant les questions existentialistes qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, s'habilla et se rendit dans la grande salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie des autres professeurs. Au contraire du maître des potions, ils étaient quant à eux enthousiasmés par l'idée de reprendre les cours et de marquer symboliquement le retour à la normal. Il se dirigea vers la place qu'il lui était attribué sans lancer un seul regard vers les étudiants comme pour oublier leur existence. Eux, en revanche, voyaient et pensaient au professeur de potion.

-Harry ? Commença Ron, Rogue vient d'arriver.  
>-J'aurais préféré que Dumbledor garde Slogurn. Répondit-il.<br>-C'est clair. Sans Hermione on a aucune chance de s'en sortir. On a besoin de son aide, soupira Ron.  
>-Vous croyez que Rogue est un vampire ? demanda Neville timidement.<p>

Toute la table se mit à rire ignorant les regards des professeurs et ceux des étudiants des autres maison. Une seule personne ne riait pas à la table des Gryffondor, une jeune fille.

-Non Neville je ne pense pas, ajouta Harry.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Les élèves se remettaient à sourire, à rire évacuant la souffrance et le stress accumulé. Malheureusement pour eux toute bonne chose avait une fin et ils devaient se rendre à leur premier cours de la mâtiné. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentard se rendirent donc aux cachots. Il ne durent attendre que peu de temps avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit laissant la possibilité aux élèves d'entrer et de s'installer en classe.

Severus balaya du regard du regard la pièce et remarqua immédiatement deux choses : l'absence d'Hermione Granger et une élève qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda t-il sans cérémonie.  
>-Je suis une nouvelle élève répondit la jeune fille.<br>-Oui merci je l'avais remarqué. Votre nom ?  
>-Je dois vous remettre cette lettre de la part du professeur Dumbledor.<p>

Severus prit la lettre et en entama la lecture. Le directeur demandait à ce que cette élève soit acceptée en cour et garde son anonymat.

-Bien. Commençons le cour. Ouvrez vos manuel page 202. Vous allez préparer une potion d'invisibilité. Cette année le ministère de la magie me demande de prendre un assistant alors j'ai décidé que l'élève qui aura préparé la meilleure potion deviendrait mon assistant. Je tiens à vous prévenir que toute personne qui ferait exprès de rater sa potion se verrait gratifié de trois mois de retenu et d'une note dans son dossier. Au travail, vous avez deux heures.

Les élèves se précipitèrent sur leur paillasse. Ils auraient tellement aimé qu'Hermione soit là pour réussir la meilleure potion. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec le terrible professeur Rogue. Encore moins Neville qui en avait une peur bleue. Il était néanmoins certain de ne pas le devenir étant donné son niveau en potion.

Au bout d'une heure une élève avait terminé et attendait, les yeux dans le vague que le temps passe. Elle avait obtenue la couleur bleue Azur décrite dans le livre et avait scrupuleusement suivis la recette indiqué. Elle savait sa potion parfaite ce qui la terrifiait. Elle n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'elle pourrait devenir l'assistante de Rogue. Elle allait se tourner vers son voisin pour lui demander d'échanger leur potion lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez dans votre ancien collège mais dans mon cours on travaille, cracha t-il.  
>-J'ai terminé ma potion professeur, répondit calmement la jeune fille d'une voix qui trahissait sa nervosité.<p>

Septique, Severus se pencha pour observer la potion qui reposait dans le chaudron. « la couleur est parfaite... » il s'empara d'une longue cuillère en bois, la trempa dans la potion « texture parfaite... », il renifla « odeur tout à fait acceptable. »

-Et bien félicitation votre potion est parfaite. Termina t-il en s'éloignant.

Tout les élèves, Serpentard comme Gryffondor était sidérés que le maître des potions ait félicité un élève de cette manière, rouge et or de surcroît. Ils se remirent au travail rassuré d'avoir une élève à la hauteur d'Hermione qui visiblement allez prendre la place d'assistance dont personne ne voulait. Une autre heure passa avant que la sonnerie ne marque la fin des cours.

-Bien le cour est fini. Vous l'avez comprit mon assistante sera... euh... la nouvelle. Toute les personnes qui ont obtenu Piètre, Désolant et troll - à l'exception de monsieur Londubat qui se rendra dans mon bureau à vingt heure – me remettrons un rouleau de parchemin sur cette potion. Vous pouvez sortir. Miss ? Dit-il voyant la nouvelle quitter le cour. Venez s'il vous plaît.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle dans l'espoir qu'il avait appelé quelqu'un d'autre. Remarquant que ce n'était pas le cas, elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau de son professeur.

-En tant que mon assistante vous aurez des privilèges et des devoirs. Vous disposerez d'un appartement proche du mien, vous m'aiderez à corriger des devoirs et a préparer des potions pour renouveler le stock de l'infirmerie. Nous travaillerons également les potions qui vous pose problème. Je vous attends ce soir à 20 heure à mon bureau.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'éloigna les larmes aux yeux dans la peur de compromettre sa situation. « Pourvu qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà. N'oubliez pas les reviews ;)<strong>


	3. Chapitre 3

**Je suis affreusement désolée. Non seulement je poste le chapitre avec quelques heures de retard mais en plus je pense n'avoir répondu à aucune de vos review ! Je me suis encore une fois laissé déborder et comme je n'étais pas chez mois de toute le week-end...**

**A partir de maintenant je répondrais aux review le jour même où je les recevrais au lieu d'attendre par flemmardise... J'espère que ça ne va pas vous décourager et que vous m'en laisserez quand même !**

* * *

><p>De nombreux efforts avaient été fournis afin de rendre la grande salle conviviale, à l'exacte opposé du temps où elle avait synonyme d'un lieu de mépris et souffrance lorsque l'école avait été sous le contrôle des forces des ténèbres. Une majorité d'élèves et certains professeurs parvenaient plus ou moins bien à reprendre le cours de leur vie mais pas Severus Rogue. Il se forçait à se rendre à la grande salle seulement par obligation mais il n'arrivait pas à manger. Ses voisins de tables l'agaçaient au plus point. Mac McGonagald s'empiffrait littéralement et Lupin – que Dumbledor avait réengagé comme professeur de force contre les forces du mal – ne cessait de parler. Severus ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraire hochant la tête de temps à autre.<p>

Les élèves étaient bruyant. Les autres années les repas se passaient dans un calme relatif mais le directeur et la sous directrice avait estimé qu'ils avaient besoin de se sentir bien dans le château même si cela incommodait grandement le directeur des Serpentard qui ne s'était pas gêné de le dire.

-Severus ce sont des enfants. Laissez les donc être joyeux. Ils n'en ont pas eu l'occasion l'année dernière. De plus j'aime cette ambiance : on se sent en famille c'est formidable ! Avait-ils répondu.

Severus excédé mais aussi impatient de retrouver le calme de ses cachots s'était levé puis dirigeait vers son laboratoire avant de se rappeler qu'il avait donné une retenue à Londubat et qu'il devait former sa nouvelle assistante. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas été enthousiaste de la décision du ministère de la magie. Lui imposer un assistant ? A lui ? Il s'était toujours refusé de prendre sous son aile quelqu'un qui s'immiscerait trop dans sa vie car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, une certaine proximité est de mise pour travailler convenablement. Le maître des potion avait donc changé de direction pour demander aux elfes de maison de préparer une chambre proche de ses appartements pour loger la jeune chanceuse qui allait passer le reste de l'année scolaire – sauf s'il trouvait le moyen de s'en débarrasser. Ensuite, il alla dans sa salle de classe et pris place derrière son bureau. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres : il avait trouvé une solution à son problème.

Lorsque sonna 8h, Severus trépignait d'impatience. Il lui tardait de recevoir les deux Gryffondor. La première arrivée fut sa nouvelle assistante. Elle était entrée après avoir frappé. Elle attendait debout au milieu de la pièce que le maître des potions lui dise quoi faire ce qu'il ne fit évidement pas. Il attendait la venu de Neville. Ce dernier débarqua dans la classe tremblant de peur, ce qui n'échappa pas au maître des potions qui en sourit intérieurement.

-Bien maintenant que monsieur Londubat est là, dit-il en se levant et en parcourant la pièce, nous pouvons commencer. Vous allez l'aider à réaliser la potion de semi-sommeil.  
>-Quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer la jeune femme, il n'y arrivera jamais ! Elle est trop dure, professeur !<br>-Vous renoncez ? Quel dommage ? Répondit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. Je vous pensez intelligente, je suis déçu.

La jeune femme n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude, ni l'envie de décevoir un professeur. Elle mena Neville à une paillasse sur laquelle était disposés les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de la potion et entreprit de l'aider. Elle alluma le feu et commença à couper les ingrédients avant que son professeur rappela que c'était à Neville de la préparer. Maugréant, elle le laissa faire ce qui s'avéra être un désastre. Severus souriait comme jamais. Il savait que jamais elle ne réussirait à l'aider à préparer une potion ne cessait-ce que potable, alors cette potion que même un septième année ne pouvait maîtriser...

La jeune fille avait remarqué le sourire qui illuminait le visage de son professeur. Après s'être étonné de celui-ci, elle comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle ce qui blessait sa fierté de Gryffondor. Elle vida le chaudron de Neville avant de lui assurer qu'elle trouverait une solution pour qu'il réussisse cette potion, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Alors que le professeur de potion avait le dos tourné, elle prit d'autre ingrédients : pour Neville et pour elle et recommença la potion. Elle avait demandé à Neville de reproduire exactement ses gestes peut-être qu'il lui fallait simplement un modèle.

Elle remarqua avec stupeur qu'effectivement il ne fallait que ça pour que le Gryffondor réussisse sa potion. Chaque étape était passée avec brio, ce qui réjouissait beaucoup plus la jeune femme que le Gryffondor qui avait pourtant plus intérêt qu'elle à la réussir mais elle ne voulait pas passer pour une incompétente. Dans le monde sorcier être l'assistante d'un maître de potion revient à devenir son apprentis. Le maître se devait donc d'apprendre tout ce qu'il savait à son assistant. La jeune femme n'avait jamais envisagée de continuer des études dans le domaine des potions mais elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait l'odeur de certains ingrédients et surtout la tranquillité et le calme nécessaire à la fabrication des potions.

L'étape finale de la potion était arrivée : il ne restait plus qu'à tourner trois fois la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Neville avait tourné trois fois sa potion dans le sens antihoraire ce qui avait gâché la perfection de la potion. Elle semblait néanmoins tout à fait acceptable. Le professeur Rogue se leva pour vérifier la potion. Il vit avec étonnement que le résultat semblait très concluant.

-Cette potion m'a l'air réussi. Annonça t-il. J'espère que vous continuerais comme cela en cours. Partez maintenant !

Neville n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre deux fois. Dès que le professeur eut prononcé ces paroles, il commença à courir vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

-Ça serait dommage de ne pas tester cette potion. Vous l'essayerez.  
>-Quoi ? Mais...<br>-Vous n'avait pas à vous inquiéter de ses effets si vous l'avez convenablement vous rappelle que cette potion n'endort pas celui qui la boit mais le fait seulement ressentir d'une grande fatigue.

N'ayant rien à répliquer elle se tu.

-La potion a besoin de reposer pendant une heure avant d'être ingérée. Je vais vous indiquer vos appartements pendant ce temps.

Severus désigna une porte qui menait à ses appartements. Après lui avoir répété au moins trois fois qu'elle avait interdiction de le déranger sauf urgence, il lui montrer une porte qui menait à ses appartements à elle. Elle entra et ce qu'elle vit l'étonna. La pièce principale était dans les ton beiges, elle était magnifique. Severus retourna à sa salle de classe ne lui laissant pas le temps de visiter le reste de ses appartements. Une fois arrivé il prit à nouveau place derrière son bureau. La potion devait encore reposer pendant une demi-heure. Il avait donc décidé d'attendre une demi-heure sans parler. La jeune Gryffondor avait tout d'abord attendue debout puis s'était assise au premier rang.

-La potion est prête. Vous pouvez la boire.

La jeune fille prit une louche et, les mains tremblantes, la trempa dans la potion. Neville avait bien préparer la potion, elle l'avait bien surveillée et si la potion n'était pas buvable son professeur ne lui aurait pas dit de la boire. Elle avait en Rogue une confiance aveugle. Elle obéit donc et ingurgita la potion. Sa tête commença à tourner et son ventre la faisait atrocement souffrir. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle se sente aussi mal ? Ce n'était pas indiqué dans le livre.

-Alors Miss, potion réussite ?

La jeune fille ne répondait pas. Elle essayait de prendre de grandes inspiration pour calmer les douleurs.

-Miss ?

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<br>**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Je suis désolée ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de suite parce que mon ordinateur a décidé de ne plus s'allumer et une fois que j'ai enfin réussi à l'allumer il avait effacé plusieurs fichier dont les chapitres que j'avais écris en avance. Ensuite j'ai été prise par le lycée et j'ai totalement oublié cette histoire. Je n'ai aucune idée de la fin. Pour être honnête je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'avais prévu alors je vais y réfléchir et en trouver une autre qui j'espère sera mieux que celle initialement prévu ! **

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review et excusez-moi encore pour ce long moment sans publication.**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape redouté professeur de potion parcouru rapidement les mètres qui séparaient sa salle de classe à l'infirmerie tenant dans ses bras la Gryffondor sous le regard étonné de quelque élèves qui n'avaient pas respectés le couvre-feu croyant certainement qu'il ne leur en serait pas tenu rigueur. Arrivé à l'endroit souhaité il la déposa sur un lit et parti à la recherche de l'infirmière. Ne la trouvant pas il se permit de la soigner lui-même tout en maugréant contre l'infirmière qui n'était pas fidèle à son poste.<p>

A l'aide de sa baguette il commença à réciter une formule de détection ne connaissant à la médicomagie que ce qui concerne les potions. Le sort ne donna malheureusement aucun résultat. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit, il appela un elfe de maison doté d'un pouvoir de télépathie.

"Fildrick à votre service monsieur."  
>"Dépêche de contacter madame Pomsfresh immédiatement. Tu m'as bien comprit ?" ordonna Snape totalement pâniqué et inquiet pour son élève. Puis il ajouta. "Contacte Dumbledore également et dit lui de me rejoindre ici."<br>"Bien monsieur."

L'elfe de maison parti exécuter sa mission laissant un professeur de potion anéanti derrière lui. La faire boire une potion de Londubat... Il aurait du immédiatement se douter que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il assistait impuissant aux gémissements que son élève laissait échapper dans son inconscience. Comment aurait-il put se douter que la potion n'était pas convenable ? Elle semblait tout a fait acceptable et même prodigieuse pour un élève comme Londubat. Il décida de retourner à son laboratoire ne pouvant rien faire pour la jeune fille et d'éxaminer de plus près ces deux potions.

La première qu'il examina fut celle de la Lionne. Elle aurait put faire une erreur qui aurait provoqué celle de Londubat mais elle était parfaite. Celle de Londubat au contraire présentait un défaut : elle était pâle. Néanmoins elle semblait correcte au vu de la texture et de l'odeur. Il était certain que la potion n'aurait pas pu provoquer les maux de ventre de son élève. Supposant que Pomfresh était maintenant arrivée, il retourna à l'infirmerie pour lui faire part de ses constatations. malheureusement la pièce était toujours vide à son arrivé. Il n'y avait que son élève et l'elfe de maison.

"Fildrick a demandé à madame Pomfresh de venir mais madame a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir parce qu'elle est a Ste Mangouste? Alors Fildrick a insisté et elle a dit que vous pouvez vous en occuper. Ensuite Fildrick est allé voir Dumbledor et..."  
>"Pas Dumbledore... "intervint la jeune fille.<p>

Severus se rendit aux coté de la jeune fille.

"Pourquoi ?" lui demanda t-il.  
>'N'appelez surtout pas Dumbledore." supplia t-elle avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.<p>

Severus prit une minute pour réfléchir à la situation. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas alerter Dumbledore ? La jeune fille semblait effrayé à l'idée qu'il prévienne le directeur et il en cherchait la raison. Dumbledore était apprécié par tout les sorciers de sa génération à l'exeption bien entendu des serpentard.

"Fildrick. Qu'as-tu dit exactement à Madame Pomfresh ?"demanda Snape.  
>"Fildrick lui a-dit que vous vouliez lui parler et que c'était urgent." répondit l'elfe effrayer à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal et d'être puni.<br>"Lui as-tu dit que c'était pour une élève ?" insista le maître des potions.  
>"Non monsieur. Fildrick n'a pas dit ça."<br>"Bien. Et pour Dumbledore ?"  
>"Fildrick n'a rien dit monsieur."<br>"As-tu dis pourquoi je désirais le voir ?" cria t-il.  
>"Non monsieur."<br>"Bien. Tu ne parleras à personne de ce qu'il passé ce soir. C'est compris ?"  
>"Oui monsieur. Fildrick ne dira rien."<p>

Severus laissa l'elfe et reprit la gryffondor dans ses bras. Il avait décidé de soigner son élève dans son propre laboratoire ainsi il aurait toute les potions qu'il lui faudrait pour soigner la jeune fille. Arrivé à son laboratoire il transforma son canapé en lit afin d'y déposer la jeune fille. Il lui administra une potion de vitalité afin de lui donner la force de se réveiller. Peut-être qu'une fois éveillée il aurait plus d'indice pour la soigner. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. La jeune fille reprit connaissance en hurlant et se tenant le ventre. Il l'avait allongé sur le dos mais elle s'était maintenant retournée pour que ses genoux touche sa poitrine comme pour protéger son ventre douloureux.

"Miss regardez-moi et dites moi exactement ce que vous ressentez."  
>"J'ai très mal... au ventre... c'est... c'est insupportable ! Et ma tête... Elle va exploser ! Je vous en prie faite quelque chose ! Je... je vous en supplie !"<p>

Au vu de la situation Severus se dépêcha d'aller chercher une potion antidouleur assez spéciale qu'il réservait pour les situations extrêmes. Celle-ci est plus puissante que les potions antidouleurs traditionnelles et réclame une année entière de préparation. Il lui donna la potion rapidement ce qui clama immédiatement les cris de la jeune fille et ses pleurs.

"Pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que je prévienne Dumbledore ?" tenta t-il à nouveau d'avoir une réponse.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas. Elle gardait les yeux fermement serrés comme si elle s'attendait à ce que la douleur reparaisse subitement. En désespoir de cause Severus lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve afin qu'elle se repose pensant qu'elle serait plus disposé à lui répondre une fois reposé. Il amena un fauteuil et s'y installa sincèrement inquiet de l'état de la Gryffondor afin de la surveiller.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et l'Etat de son élève restait inchangé. Il se permit donc de se lever afin de se faire un thé. Une fois celui-ci bu il retourna dans le laboratoire et ce qu'il vit le consterna. les cheveux court et raides de son élève avait poussaient et été devenu frisé. Ces cheveux lui semblaient familiers mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui en avait de pareille. Il s'approcha de son élève a temps pour voir son nez rétrécir et son visage s'allonger. Il n'avait aucun doute à présent : son élève lui avait menti et il connaissait maintenant sa véritable identité.

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui il sait déjà qui elle est. Je vous signale que même si je ne sais plus ce que j'avais prévu l'histoire étaient quand même un One Shot au départ et qu'elle ne fera donc pas beaucoup de chapitre. Les évènements vont vite s'enchaîner.<strong>


End file.
